Love Plan
by N0tMyNaM3
Summary: "Natsu?" Lucy gasped out loudly as she saw a blue cat lying on Natsu's bare chest, which a fresh poop was seen on Natsu's closed lips, threatening to drop into his mouth if his lips made any single movement. 'Eww…' was all they thought. 'Great, my worst nightmare of all times..' Lucy sighed mentally. Rated T for slight language NaLu ftw! R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Something I really wanted to try out :P slight OOC-ness though! :D And I know, it's not the time for me to post a new fanfic, but I just couldn't help it :b**

* * *

_Round 1_

* * *

"WHAT? You want me, to be with this… This, gay and rude guy?!" the blonde pointed at a salmon haired guy. "As if you're any better, _whore_." The guy retorted back while glaring at the blonde. "What did you say, you asshole!" the blonde glared back. "Now, now!" Timothy started. "It's just a temporary arrangement! After the movie is finished filming and is published, you both can just break up!" Timothy explained, in hopes to calm the couple down – which failed miserably.

"Timothy, I'm afraid that I have to reject your proposal – yes, I know it's only for promotional purposes. But then, living for 3 months with this girl," Natsu pointed at the blonde before continuing, "is pure hell for me. So, I'm sorry.". Just as Timothy was about to persuade the blonde, she interrupted, "Same here Timothy, I just can't stand this ass here. I'm outta here." Lucy said before grabbing her handbag.

Just as the couple was about to leave the conference room, a kneeling Timothy stopped them in their tracks, "Please! I beg you both, you both are my only hope to become famous again! I can kowtow to you both!" Timothy pleaded as he kowtowed at the couple.

"Fine." Both Lucy and Timothy stared at him with shock, "I'm sorry, but I'm really against this 'living together' idea." Lucy said firmly as she held the door handle, preparing to flee the room. "Really? Against or _afraid_?" Natsu challenged as he smirked. Hearing the offending words, Lucy let go of the handle and turned towards the 'challenger', "What, me? Afraid? I don't think so, I just have some.. Family matters!" Lucy retorted back.

"Yeah right, just admit that you're afraid, _coward._" Natsu said with a smirk. _'Just a little push' _"What! I'm not, guess what!" Lucy said as she turned towards the kneeling director, "I'm in it, Timothy." Lucy said before turning back in her heels to face the pink hair, giving a victorious smirk. "Really? Thank you! Oh, thank you both!" Timothy stood up and shook both their hands furiously.

'_Great, what shit did I let myself in?' _both of them thought simultaneously.

* * *

"I'm sorry Natsu…" a white haired beauty apologized as she traced lines on his muscled stomach, lying down. "Sorry for what, Lisanna?"Natsu questioned as he looked down at the beauty. "If I had agreed to act in that role, you wouldn't have gotten into this-this mess.." Lisanna replied softly as she leaned on Natsu's chest (MUSCLES *_*). "I don't mind, it's just three months – besides, we're finishing the movie soon." Natsu replied before hugging Lisanna closer.

"By the way, Lisanna." Natsu started as he lifted his arms away. "Hmm?" the white haired woman replied as she looked up. "When are we going to officially tell the whole world our relationship?" Natsu asked in a serious tone, locked in an eye contact with a nervous Lisanna. "I-I don't know.." Lisanna replied before sitting up on the bed, "I-You know, my dream is to become a famous actress. My dream isn't fulfilled yet!". "Oh, I see.." Natsu replied solemnly as he looked at his present girlfriend.

'_Not yet huh..' _

* * *

"I mean, can you fucking believe it?! Three _horrible _months, 24/7 with that terrible jerk!" Lucy complained to a certain black haired. "Poor thing! But don't worry, I will still love you no matter what, even if we don't see one another for three months." Gray said (too) lovingly as he hugged the blonde tighter in his arms. "And I will also love you no matter what!" Lucy said before giggling like a high-school girl in love (:D).

"Lucy.." Gray suddenly said as he looked (still too) lovingly into her brown orbs. Hearing her name, the blonde in return looked into his enticing (flirtatious) eyes. As the distance between their lips inched closer and closer, it was interrupted by a ringing tone – to which led a flustered Lucy and a annoyed Gray checking his messages.

'_Curse the person who interrupted me' _Gray thought as he read his message.

_**Hello, darling.  
Sands Hotel, 2pm, room 201.  
See you there, ;) –Juvia**_

Eyes widening and a excited smile started to from on his face as he realised his flirting on that girl finally worked. Deciding that he had to get back to the apartment his money bag (Lucy), bought for him, to prepare himself, he thought of an perfect excuse. "Hey Lucy, you mentioned that you need to be at the jerk's house at 1.30pm to meet your director right?" Lucy snapped out of her (wasted) dreams with Gray, "Yeah, what about it?". "It's already like 12.45pm.", "WHAT! God, let's hurry back to the apartment then."

'_Naïve girl'_

* * *

"Bye Gray, I'll miss you!" Lucy said before pecking her lips on his face and waving goodbye to the man – which she didn't know that she was digging her own love grave. "Hey Lucy!" Timothy greeted moments after Gray left, to which Lucy sighed in relief that he didn't saw Gray. "Hey, let's go in." Lucy said as she dragged her heavy luggage behind her.

As Timothy was about to knock on the door of the large mansion, the door suddenly went open, showing a woman with a somewhat fake orange hair and sunglasses on coming out. Not noticing Lucy on the doorway, the 'woman' bumped into Lucy, "Sorry." The 'woman' mumbled out before walking off as fast as she could in her four inch heels. _'That voice.. Can't be her.' _Lucy thought as she went into the huge mansion.

Noticing the shocked and surprised looks from the crew and Timothy as well, she thought that the mansion was really grand and classy. _'That jerk has an good taste, at least'_ Lucy thought, and boy, would she know how wrong she would be later on. Finally taking the courage to look at the 'grand' mansion, her sunglasses covered eyes was met by a mansion with stray clothes thrown everywhere – sofa, dining table, television.

What seemed like (dried) cat shit was found sticking on walls, containers with rotten food was left on the black and dirty carpet. A stench finally caught on everyone's nose as they all pinched their noses to avoid the horrible stench to come any nearer to their nostrils (and worsen their health). Being the 'brave' girl she was, Lucy surveyed the living room until she saw an area emitting disturbing green fume.

Moving closer and closer, she noticed the stench got worst as she got nearer to the unhealthy fume. After a moment which seemed years of torture to her, she arrived to a spot with something being covered by newspapers. She cautiously bent her body down and picked up all the newspaper, closing her eyes to disallow her brain to absorb the fact she was holding something which smelt horrible, she threw the newspapers randomly.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped out loudly as she saw a blue cat lying on Natsu's bare chest, which a fresh poop was seen on Natsu's closed lips, threatening to drop into his mouth if his lips made any single movement.

'_Eww…' _was all they thought.

'_Great, my worst nightmare of all times..' _Lucy sighed mentally.

* * *

**A/N : TROLOLOLOLOL :D Review guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : An earlier update than expected, thanks to my lovely reviewers (GoldenRoseTanya & Fairy x Hunter) and also to those who favourited and followed! ^^ (Major OCC-ness warning!)**

* * *

**GoldenRoseTanya : -winkwink- :D**

**Fairy x Hunter : 'The THING part'..? I apologise, but you're referring to..? Pardon me for asking :)**

* * *

_Round 2_

* * *

"I must be out of my mind to agree to live with you in this.. This, _dumpster_!" Lucy ranted as she rubbed her temples tiredly. "You can insult me, but you can't insult this house." Natsu retorted as he stood up with only his boxers on. "Kyaa! Put your damn clothes on, you pervert!" Lucy screeched out as she covered her 'innocent' eyes with her hands. Thinking of a perfect idea, Natsu smirked as he walked closer and closer to the poor blonde, "Don't be shy.. I'll be _really, really nice _to you." He purred out seductively as he could.

Just as the somehow cornered blonde was about to kick the daylights out of the half-naked man in front of her, the flustered (seeing the sexy scene) director interrupted, "Ahem, I'm glad both of you are getting… _Intimate _with one another, but, don't treat us as invisible people.". "WHAT!" a pink tint of blush spread on the blonde's face as she shoved the half-naked man away on the sofa. "What was that for, you bitch!" Natsu grunted out in pain as he rubbed his butt to relieve the pain.

"Now, now. We're leaving soon, I hope you both can get to know each other better." Timothy said as he prepared to leave with the rest of the crew. "What about the filming!" Lucy demanded as she glared at the director. "We won't be filming today." Timothy chirped out. _'Then why the hell did you bring the whole crew here?' _the couple thought together as a sweat formed on their foreheads.

"Oh, by the way Lucy. I expect you to take care of Natsu, and Natsu, you too. Until we meet again, ja!" Timothy finished before fleeing the scene with the disgusted crew in tow. "Now that the hindrances are gone, shall we continue what we were doing before, _honey?_" and the half-naked man strikes again. He once again head towards the frustrated and irritated blonde, but unfortunately for him, "Don't you _fucking _dare to come any closer." The blonde threatened as she glared at the striking man.

"Okay, okay.. Chill out bro!" Natsu said, feeling that it was no fun playing with the angry blonde. Hearing no reply from the blonde, he started, "Anyways, your room is at the second level, the first room you see from the stairway. I'm going off to take a nap.". Natsu walked off lazily all the while yawning and a blue cat trailing behind him.

Sighing, the not so angry blonde turned the knob to her room. Expecting the room to be untidy and in a mess, she was proven wrong once more as a smile finally made its way on her face. The room was beyond words – a LED plasma TV was casted on the concrete wall, a baby pink cushioned sofa with navy blue cushions and a king sized bed surrounded by blue frills.

She was beyond elated as she left the door ajar with her luggage still out in the noiseless hallway, charging towards the bed. Jumping on the bed, she found it amusing that the mattress was made from foam, in the end, her child like personality took the better of her as she started to jump up and down on the said mattress.

"I'm glad that you're happy with your mattress," a voice stopped her delights of squealing, making the blonde blush in embarrassment before jumping down from the bed to the carpeted floor. "W-what the hell are you doing, intruding people's privacy!" Lucy asked in embarrassment. "Well, I wouldn't be jumping on the mattress like an idiot when I know there's paparazzi and reporters looking out." Natsu replied with a smug look plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't eith- Wait, what! Paparazzi and reporters are here, right now?!" Lucy asked in shock as she stealthily walked to the windows. Peeking a look outside from the side of the huge windows, she gasped in shock as she quickly closed the curtains. Turning around to face the informant, she shouted, "Paparazzi and reporters are here!". Natsu arched his eyebrow before replying sarcastically and rolling his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock.".

Ignoring the sarcastic reply, Lucy walked in circles as she bit her fingernails, muttering "Shit.. Shit..". "Stop walking in circles, you may not be dizzy, but I am." Natsu growled out as he rubbed his temples to relieve the dizziness. "Then what idea can you think of, _moron_." Lucy snapped as she stopped her movements. "Che, and I thought you were smarter than this, _retard_." Natsu replied with a smug look.

The rosette inched closer to the unsuspecting blonde, "W-What are you doing!" Lucy asked in desperation as she stumbled further from the inching rosette. "What do you think, _honey_?" Natsu purred out seductively. "S-Stay away you pervert!" Lucy ordered, not realising that she was already leaning against the curtains. "Nowhere to run, do you?" Natsu asked huskily as he pushed the curtains to the sides.

Somewhere in the clearings, wild reporters and paparazzi were seen with their too obvious camouflage, snapping pictures furiously of the 'couple'.

"Get off me you mofo!" Lucy screamed with her spinning head. "Now, now. Let's not get so violent." Natsu cooed before leaning towards the dizzy blonde. _'Nooo!' _Lucy screamed mentally as she squinted her eyes. "_Chill out, I'm not gonna rape you, ya' know!" _Natsu whispered as he hugged the clueless blonde. _"W-What are you doing?_" Lucy whispered back, not so afraid of the man hugging her anymore. "_We're just doing what Timothy wants, idiot."_ Natsu whispered hastily. "_Oh, o-okay.." _Lucy replied as she relaxed herself in the embrace of the rosette.

* * *

'_Looks like the busybodies are gone..' _the half-naked man thought as he surveyed the surrounding through the window. "Looks like they're gone." Natsu informed as he widened their distance. "Lucy?" Natsu asked, wondering why there was no reply from the said blonde. Glancing down at the sleeping blonde, Natsu panicked for a moment before realising that she was just asleep.

'_Woman are just so troublesome..' _(a quote from Shikamaru..?) Natsu sighed mentally as he gently placed the sleeping blonde on the bed. After turning on the air conditioner and covering Lucy with a blanket, "Let's go, Happy." Natsu murmured softly as the blue cat mewled in agreement before getting out of the room with its owner.

* * *

**A/N : As usual! Very bad, bad, okay, good, very good? YOU say your views! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and do not be shy to click the review button below~ -wiggles eyebrows- I'm a VERY nice person you see :D**


End file.
